Brave Song
by Aprian.K.Len
Summary: "Aku selalu berjalan sendirian setelahnya, ku adahkan kepalaku, kau jauh berlari di depan bersama dirinya. Walau ku tahu nantinya semua orang akan sendirian, aku yakin yang kubutuhkan saat ini adalah senyuman indah darimu lagi"/My birht-fict for Kagamine Twins/Hope you enjoy it!


Halo semuanya, walau sudah lewat 2 hari dari ultah Kagamine Twins, tapi sebagai Kagamination yang baik, saya tetap akan mempublish fict seputar mereka berdua ^^

Judulnya dari lagu Angel Beats, ada yang tahu?

Mari kita mulai~

_A Romance-Friendship Fict from me_

_~Brave Song~_

_Main pair : Kagamine Rin and Kagamine Len_

_Disclaimer : Vocaloid © Yamaha, and other companies__  
__Story © Me__  
__UTAUloid © Owner creator__  
__Fanloid © Creator  
Cover by Sakura2189 from DeviantArt_

_Summary :_

"_Aku selalu berjalan sendirian setelahnya, ku adahkan kepalaku, kau jauh berlari di depan bersama dirinya. Walau ku tahu nantinya semua orang akan sendirian, aku yakin yang kubutuhkan saat ini adalah senyuman indah darimu lagi"_

Warning : OOC (maybe), typo(s), gaje, pendeskripsian kurang, kesalahan eja 'EYD' dan teman-temannya.

'_Abc' (italic) _: Flashback, kata asing, atau percakapan secara tidak langsung (telepon, email, sms, dll)  
"Abc" : Percakapan normal  
'Abc' (kutip satu) : Hayalan, angan, atau (monolog) pikiran karakter.  
'**Abc**'/ 'ABC' (bold atau kapital) : Kata atau kalimat yang diberi penekanan, kata atau kalimat penting.

HAPPY READING MINNA

* * *

XOXOX

* * *

Kulihat dia bersama orang lain lagi, kami selalu bersama sejak kecil, sejak aku mengenalnya, matanya yang lembut, senyum tulusnya, rambutnya yang halus, wajahnya yang tidak bisa membuatku berpaling darinya.

Aku selalu menanyakan kenapa aku butuh alasan untuk sebuah kebahagiaan, jika kebahagiaan itu ada dihadapanku.

"Len! Ayo kita jalan-jalan besok!" Ia menghampiriku dengan tawa renyahnya, aku tahu kau sehabis berjalan dengan orang itu, tapi aku tidak berhak, bahkan tidak memiliki kepentingan kepentingan untuk mengganggu kehidupan pribadimu.

"Eh? Jalan-jalan kemana?" Tanyaku membalas pernyataannya, ia kembali tersenyum hangat sambil berkata dengan renyah.

"Ke taman ria! Aku sudah lama tidak ke sana! Terakhir kita kan ke sana saat kita baru masuk SMP!"

Ah, benar, nafasku tercekat, aku diam membatu, dan diriku hanya diri bisu, aku pernah membayangkannya, kami bersama sejak kecil, sejak kami umur 3 tahun, keluarganya pindah waktu itu, aku baru kenal bersamanya setelah aku susah payah mengajaknya bermain. Aku tidak bisa melupakan semuanya, ia bersembunyi di belakang pohon melihatku bermain sendirian di taman.

Moment lama yang tidak pernah ku hapus, setiap harinya ia melihatiku dari belakang pohon itu, melihatku mengayun ayunan yang tidak ada orangnya, berbagai hari kita lalui hingga musim dingin waktu itu.

.

.

.

"_Hei.." Panggilku perlahan._

_Dia tetap bersembunyi di balik pohon itu, menyembunyikan wajah manisnya._

"_Aku tahu kau melihatku setiap hari, kita tetangga kan? Kemarilah! Aku tidak gigit kok!"_

_Anak itu keluar dengan wajah merah, kepulan asap terlihat di depang hidung dan mulutnya. Ujung hidungnya sangat merah seperti rusa santa. Aku tahu ini hanya sedikit dingin, tapi aku tidak menyangka ada orang yang cukup bodoh untuk tidak memakai syal di dalam kerah baju hangatnya._

"_Kau kedinginan?"_

_Anak itu menggeleng cepat, tapi kemudian bersin dengan kerasnya. Aku melepas syalku, melilitnya hingga menutup hidungnya, dan merapihkan pita besarnya yang layu karena tertutup salju, ia menutup matanya karena rambutnya ku gesek kasar. Ia membuka matanya setelah selesai._

"_Terima kacih!" Ucapnya dengan nada cadel, ia sangat manis, sampai-sampai aku ingin memakannya karena ku kira ia permen._

_._

_._

_._

"Len? Jadi kan besok ke tamannya?"

Ia mengetuk kepalaku pelan, aku tersadar dari lamunanku, aku menatapnya datar dan menangguk setuju.

"Baiklah! Aku akan ajak Piko juga ya!"

Aku terdiam melihat ia berlari, nama itu, aku tidak benci dengan nama itu, tapi aku muak mendengarnya. Dia mengambil kebahagiaan kami, dia mengambil semuanya yang seharusnya jadi milik ku, aku tahu aku tidak boleh egois, tapi apa boleh buat.

* * *

XOXOX

* * *

Aku berjalan sendirian ke pintu gerbang taman ria, hari sudah agak siang, tapi udara dingin, jelas karena ini musim dingin, kau tidak perlu bertanya kenapa.

Ku dongakan kepalaku, Rin dan Piko ada di sana, Rin melompat-lompat dan Piko tersenyum padaku, aku hanya balas senyum kepada mereka, toh tidak ada hal lain yang bisa kulakukan.

Di dalam taman ria, Rin tidak bisa menenangkan semangatnya, ia melompat-lompat dan mengajak kami berdua kesana-kemari, aku senang dengan keadaan ini andai orang yang bernama Piko tidak ada.

"Rin, berhentilah terlalu kekanakan!" Ucapku tiba-tiba karena naik pitam, Rin langsung berhenti dengan wajah sedih.

"Itu benar Rin, kita sudah SMA. Wajar kau senang tapi kendalikan sedikit ya?" Ucap Piko setelahnya, Rin kembali tersenyum dan meminta Piko mengelus kepalanya. Aku hanya terus menggeram dalam hati melihat mereka. Aku tidak benci dengan mereka, dan juga tidak dengan hubungan mereka. Satu-satunya yang aku tidak suka dari mereka adalah, sifat mereka. Apa Rin tidak merasakan sama sekali perasaanku? Kita bersama sejak kecil! Akulah yang selalu ada bersamamu! Bukan orang itu! Seharusnya aku yang di sana, bukan orang itu!

Aku, Piko dan Rin duduk di salah satu stand ice cream, Rin selalu saja menempel dengan Piko. Aku sudah tidak tahan, andai saja tidak ada yang namanya batas emosi di dunia ini, aku sudah yakin, orang yang bernama Piko itu tidak akan berwajah lagi. Aku selalu benci melihat mereka, padahal aku tidak membenci satupun dari mereka secara individu… Aku hanyalah orang bodoh, aku bahkan tidak tahu kelemahanku sendiri.

"Rin, aku mau ke toilet sebentar… Kau dan Len bisa berjalan-jalan tanpaku, nanti aku menyusul ya." Piko pergi dengan cepat, meninggalkan suasana sunyi.

Aku berjalan begitu dia pergi, Rin mengikuti dalam diam.

"Sebentar lagi natal…" Ucapnya tanpa sadar, mungkin? Yang aku jawab dengan gumaman

Aku sudah tidak dahan lagi, aku mendorong Rin ke salah satu celah antara dua bangunan. Tempat ini sepi, tidak akan ada yang menemukan kami. Aku mendekapnya, memegang kedua tangannya di atas kepala, menahan selangkangannya dan mulai bermain dengan tubuhnya.

"Len apa yang kau laku- Hmmppfff!"

Aku menciumnya sebelum dia sempat melanjutkan pembicaraannya. Aku terbawa nafsu, tanganku tanpa sadar mulai memasuki bajunya, ketika tanganku menyentuh kulit di bawah bajunya aku sadar. Mataku berputar melihat semuanya, aku kalut, Rin menangis dalam diam, air matanya mengalir deras. Aku yang melihatnya hanya bisa menggigit bibir, setelahnya aku berlari sambil menahan air mata menjauh darinya.

* * *

XOXOX

* * *

Besoknya aku kembali ke sekolah, teriakan ramai yang menyoraki kedatanganku terasa begitu bising, isinya tidak penting dan hanya memberati udara. Entah sejak kapan aku jadi dikenal orang, aku mulai tertutup semenjak ibuku meninggal. Ayahku kerja di luar kota dan jarang pulang. Aku mulai tidak memperdulikan sekitar, hingga akhirnya Rin bersama orang itu, yang membuatku kembali peduli dengan keadaan Rin (Yang tadinya hampir tidak aku pedulikan, karena aku merasa hidupku sudah tidak ada tujuan).

Ini hari terakhir sekolah karena besok sudah libur awal musim semi. Aku berjalan ke kelas dan melihat Rin yang sedang bercengkrama dengan anak perempuan lain, ia melihatku dan mengalihkan pandangannya dariku. Bukannya mencari senang, tapi perbuatan kemarin malah jadi boomerang bagiku.

.

.

.

Saat istirahat, aku dipanggil Piko kebelakang sekolah, tanpa aba-aba ia memukul wajahku dengan telak.

BUAK!

"Apa kau tidak pikirkan perasaan Rin kemarin?!"

"Jadi, Rin menceritakannya?"

"Iya! Dia bilang padaku apa yang terjadi! Dasar lelaki brengsek! Bisanya kau melakukan itu pada teman masa kecilmu sendiri!"

Ia hendak memukulku lagi, tapi aku geram, tangannya ku tahan dengan tanganku dan aku balas memukulnya.

BUAK!

"Justru kau yang brengsek! Kau yan tidak mengerti! Karena dia teman masa kecilku, di seharusnya ada untukku! Bukan untuk orang sepertimu!" Aku berkata dengan lantangnya sambil meninju pohon disebelahku, pandangan Piko menajam, ia ingin berkata-kata lagi, tapi aku sudah muak, ku tinggalkan ia sendiri di sana.

.

.

.

Pulangnya aku serasa sepi, Rin tidak lagi menemaniku. Tapi lebih baik begini daripada aku harus pulang bersama dengan si rambut putih itu juga. Biarlah mereka berdua, itu bukan urusanku!

Sesampainya di rumah, seperti biasa aku hanya mengucapkan salam tanpa ada yang menjawabnya hingga-

"Okaeri."

Siapa itu? Siapa yang menjawab? Ayah? Tidak, ini suara perempuan. Aku pergi ke dapur dan melihat Rin memasakan sesuatu. Ia memang punya kunci rumahku, ayahku mempercayakannya untuk menjagaku jika ia tidak ada. Aku langsung melihat Rin datar, aku melenggang pergi dan kembali ke kamarku. Rin mengejarku tapi sudah keburu ku tutup pintunya.

BRAK!

"Len! Ada apa denganmu? Apa tidak enak badan? Aku khawatir denganmu…" Ia berkata demikian yang langsung membawa emosiku naik drastis, aku membuka pintu dan berkata dengan sinisnya.

"Peduli? Khawatir? Sandiwara macam apa ini? Darimana kau belajar perkataan itu? Klub teather? Hebat! Kau lulus! Sekarang kau bisa menjadi wanita jalang si rambut putih itu!"

BRAK! Ucapku sambil menutup keras pintu lagi, Rin tidak menyerah dan menggendornya kasar dari luar, aku merasa risih… Akal sehatku sudah mulai menghilang lagi. Aku keluar dan memegang kenop pintu saat ia ingin memukul langsung kubuka pintu itu sehingga ia terjatuh ke dalam. Aku menindihnya dengan kasar.

"Jika kau memang khawatir… Kenapa tidak kau bayar dengan tubuhmu?"

Aku berkata sembarangan, kubuka kancing bajunya, memperlihatkan bra yang ia pakai. Rin memberontak saat aku ingin menciumnya, tiba-tiba aku melihatnya… Tanda yang aku tinggalkan kemarin di leher Rin… Aku langsung muak dengan diri ku sendiri dan melepaskan Rin, membentaknya dengan kasar dan menyuruhnya keluar dari kamarku.

Aku berpikir apa yang sudah kulakukan? Aku sudah gila! Dia temanku dan aku mengkhianati kepercayaannya? Makhluk macam apa aku ini?! Aku menghabiskan waktu 2 jam untuk berpikir, akhirnya aku bisa berpikir jernih… Aku sudah salah, mungkin tidak bisa dimaafkan dan akhirnya akan merusak persahabatan kami. Tapi masa bodoh! Aku hanya ingin meminta maaf dan itu yang akan kulakukan!

Aku turun ke dapur, berharap masih ada Rin di sana, tapi apa daya, ia pergi, hanya ada catatan untuk menghangatkan sup di sana, bersama sup yang sudah setengah dingin.

Besoknya aku selalu ke rumahnya, ingin meminta maaf… Tapi ibunya selalu berkata kalau Rin tidak mau diganggu jika ada di kamarnya… Akhirnya aku hanya bisa menitipkan karangan bunga dan ucapan maaf setiap hari untuk dirinya lewat ibunya, hingga saat itu tiba… Natal.

.

.

.

Natal begitu sepi, rumahku bagai rumah hantu, bahkan tidak ada lampu yang kubiarkan menyala, kuhabiskan waktu malam ini dengan meringkuk dalam gelap di ruang tamu, memikirkan apa saja yang sudah kulakukan. Aku berharap ada dewi yang datang mengisi kekosongan diriku dan sekilas aku menganggap harapanku dikabulkan, bunyi bell terdengar aku tergopoh lari keluar berharap itu adalah Rin.

"Rin! Rin!" Teriakku, tapi apa yang kudapat? Hanya sebuah bungkus kado? Mungkin santa masih berbaik hati padaku yang menyedihkan ini. Kubuka isinya dan isinya adalah syal, syal kuning terang, mengingatkanku kepada syal orange yang kuberikan pada Rin.

.

.

.

Malam hari itu, malam tanggal 27 desember, aku tidak punya harapan, kenapa aku harus punya harapan? Ini hari ulang tahunku, yang lucunya sama dengan hari ulang tahun Rin. Aku tidak berharap apapun, aku hanya merasa tidak ada harapan lagi pada hidupku. Aku berdiam diri di ruang yang sama, meringkuk malam itu.

Tepat jam 12 malam aku terbangun, aku membuka pintu, udara di luar sangat dingin… Tapi aku memaksakan keluar, ke taman itu, taman tempat kami bersandiwara lucu waktu kecil. Tepat saat aku sampai di depan taman, aku melihatnya… Rin… Dengan syal pemberianku, ia memainkan ayunan sendirian? Selarut ini? Ingin aku memanggilnya tapi suara ini tertahan, aku tidak berani. Aku berbalik ingin meninggalkannya sebelum suara itu menahanku untuk tidak pergi.

"Len!"

Aku menoleh sedikit kebelakang, mata Rin berkaca-kaca, aku tidak ingin melihatnya! Muka itu disebabkan olehku! Oleh orang brengsek sepertiku, Rin menghampiriku tapi aku berlari hingga akhirnya aku tersandung dan jatuh terjerembab di jalan. Aku menangis seperti gelandangan yang mengais makan, kueratkan syal kuningku untuk menutupi air mataku, hingga ada sebuah rangan yang terlihat di daerah jarak pandang mata ku.

Aku meraih tanganku, yang ternyata adalah tangan Rin. Aku tidak mau berkata apa-apa lagi. Aku tidak bisa kabur, kaki ku bergetar, bukan karena dingin, tapi karena perasaan bersalah.

Aku menggigit lidahku agar ototku kembali menurut, saat itu aku ingin berbalik, kabur kembali, kabur dari kenyataan, kabur dari realita yang fana dihadapanku. Aku sudah berlari lagi hingga ada sesuatu yang menyentuh kepalaku, aku berbalik menoleh ke arah jalanan, sebuah cincin… Cincin yang dulu pernah kuberikan pada Rin sebagai hadiah ulang tahun bersama kita yang terakhir, 3 tahun lalu.

Aku mengambilnya dan merogoh kantongku, di sana aku temukan cincin pasangannya, cincin berinisial 'L' dari Rin sebagai balasan cincin berinisial 'R' dariku.

Ia menghampiriku sambil melepas syal orangenya. Ia mengambil syal kuningku dan melilitnya pada lehernya, sedangkan syal orange yang tadi ia lepas , kini ia lilitkan di leherku.

"Sekarang kita impas! Hihihihihi…"

Sekarang aku mengerti, tidak ada gunanya aku menangis, aku memeluk Rin dan meminta maaf pada Rin secara pelan di telinganya.

Kami menghangatkan satu sama lain dibawah tarian salju yang turun, yang aku tahu, sejauh apapun fisik kami, aku akan tetap percaya jika hati kami adalah satu. Walau pada akhirnya kami mungkin tidak lagi akan dibiarkan bersama seperti ini, walau pada akhirnya hanya aku yang menangisi kepergiannya, tapi untuk saat ini... Ini sudah cukup bagiku, ya... Cukup...

Aku selalu berjalan sendirian.  
Dan ada jurang dalam menungguku.  
Tapi tetap aku teruskan berjalan.  
Hanya untuk buktikan kekuatan.  
Tubuhku diterpa angin yang kencang.  
Dan tubuhku bercucuran keringat.

Andaikan, kubisa lupakan semuanya,  
hidup ini akan menjadi lebih mudah.  
Tetapi, andai kuterus melupakan hidup ini.  
Berarti aku hanya berlari.  
Hidup ini tidak akan berarti.

Jadi aku akan mengingatnya.  
Mengingat kenangan kita.  
Dan merasakannya bersama.  
Serta percaya jika keegoanku,  
adalah langkah untuk bisa bersamamu.

* * *

XOXOX

* * *

WUAAAHH! FICT APA INI! GAK JELAS! #PLAK #ABAIKAN

Jika boleh saya minta kritik dan saran, tapi jika anda hanya membaca saya juga senang ^^

Best regards,

Aprian


End file.
